The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to an integrated thermal system.
Gas turbine engines may include systems to manage engine temperature as part of a thermal management system (TMS) as well as supply cabin air through an environmental control system (ECS).
The TMS system often uses heat exchangers to reject internal engine heat. Advanced engine architectures may have relatively low fan pressure ratios. The relatively lower fan pressure ratios result in heat exchangers that are of a significant volume.
The EMS system often uses bleed air from a high pressure compressor section that is routed through a series of pipes and valves to a precooler typically located at an engine/aircraft interface such as a nacelle “thumbnail.” The precooler cools the air prior to entry into the aircraft wing. The air from the precooler is then communicated through an aircraft air cycle machine (ACM) for use in the aircraft cabin as ECS air. Use of bleed air in this manner, however, may affect engine performance efficiency.